I'm still here
by B is for Beyond
Summary: Even when he had left the world he was still there.Watching over them even if they couldn't remember him anymore.


I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Logan sat all alone in the middle of the party as people danced to the beat of their looked around and saw all his friends with their partners and sighed and went back to looking at his cup filled with got up and walked over to the black haired male stood over at the edge,arms spread wide and eyes closed as he slowly started to fall forward to the endless darkness below.

* * *

"I'm just plain boring..No one wants me here..Not even them.."He thought as he looked over to his friends who were enjoying watching a hockey game and they didn't even bother to invite him over to sighed as he went back to the book he was got bored of it easily since he had read it so many times before that he practically memorized the entire book by got up and went to the roof top of the building and laid down on the mat he placed there so long ago.

"Would they ever notice if I'm gone?..Would they even care?..."He whispered to himself as he watched the stars smiled a little as he held out his hand as is to grab them.

For a moment,as he just laid there all alone,he felt at if nothing could ever ruin the quick as he got bored of the book,he fell asleep.

* * *

Logan sat there in the couch of the recording booth and watched his friends could do nothing but smile and encourage them since he was sick at the moment and could not practice (much to Gustavo's dislike).He looked away and smiled at how great his friends were doing without him.

Rehearsal was over and he was once again in the company of his faked a smiled as they sat down beside him.

"How are you doing,Logan?"Carlos asked with his signature goofy faked another smile.

"I'm throat is just a little I bet that it will be gone in a few days."He wasn't feeling better at fact,he felt because of his sickness but because of how he had to just sit back and let his friends do the didn't like it but he had to if he wanted to get better fast and help them.

* * *

The black haired male weakly opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright white looked around but everything was a a voice called out to him.

"Logan?"A familiar voice turned his head and saw Kendall with a very concerned expression on his face.

"Wh-What happened?"He asked with a raspy of getting an answer,he was hugged tightly.

"We thought that you left us! Please don't ever let that happen again!"The blonde said as Logan felt tears on his shoulder.

"What exactly happened?"He asked again and was given a confused expression.

"You...You drove off a cliff...You left a note saying that you only had to go out and buy something that was out of town..."Kendall answered and suddenly memories flooded Logan's head.

He panted after remembering everything since it exhausted him greatly even if it looked like it did nothing but it was actually very much tiring.

After a few moments,everyone he knew filled the room with tears in their eyes and hugged had never felt so cared couldn't help but smile and hug back even if it hurt.

* * *

"Why can't you just get it right,huh?!" Gustavo shouted into the mic which made the Latino cringe and look tried calming him down but it was no Kendall and James were scared,Logan decided that he would give it a shot.

"Why can't you give Carlos a break? Every one is tired and we just all want to go ."The black haired male said as he placed a hand on his boss' shoulder.

"Why won't you just mind your own business and shut up? We badly need to get this album finished or Griffin will fire us! Do you even know what will happen if he ever does that?! Huh?!" Gustavo snapped back and accidentally pushed the other so hard that he hit the wall and fainted.

* * *

Gustavo was now temporarily laid off work as Logan had was replaced with an older but better boss for the boys and understood of how the boys were concerned about their friend and would let them visit ,he himself would go there personally and he enjoyed the boy's company.

Once Logan was out the hospital again,he was given more days to rest before they had continued to finish their all enjoyed working with each other and everyone was more relaxed with the new boss,more confident Logan had fully recovered,Griffin thought of putting Gustavo back on the boys protested and he was given no choice but to move Gustavo so he could make the new boss the band's permanent one now.

* * *

Their careers had sky rocketed and they were getting more had to practice and tour around more and were stressed,mentally,physically and boss was kind enough to give them a few weeks to relax.

They were extremely grateful and were out the doors the second went to the beach,Kendall was with Jo and Carlos was being Carlos,playing pranks and was just at his spot at the rooftop and seemed to be more than pleased to just stay that way.

But the peace didn't last long...


End file.
